official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Peppa Pig (character)
Peppa Pig is the protagonist and main character of the show with the same name. She is five years old and lives with Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, and her little brother George. Peppa likes playing with Suzy Sheep (her best friend), visiting her grandparents, and looking after George. Most of all, Peppa loves jumping up and down in muddy puddles, laughing and making loud snorting noises. Appearance Peppa is light pink with pink cheeks and a red mouth. She has small ears and a pig snout, as well as a curly tail. She is often shown wearing a red dress with a pair of black shoes. When she is jumping in muddy puddles, she wears yellow boots. But most of all, she wears red shoes. When she is in bed, she wears a pink dress with a pink heart on it. When she is playing in the snow, she wears a pink scarf, pink gloves, a red hat, and a red coat. When she is practicing ballet, she wears a red leotard, a white tutu, and white shoes. When she is a princess, she wears a yellow crown and a pink dress. When she is a fairy, she wears pink shoes, a pink dress, wings and a wand. When she goes swimming, she wears a red swimsuit. When she goes boating, she wears a yellow life jacket. When she goes to a play, she wears a hood, a basket and red shoes. When she is playing detective, she wears a blue hat. When she is in space, she wears a white helmet, a white dress and white shoes. When she finds rocks, she wears a yellow swimsuit. Personality A loud and energetic piggy who is easily excited, curious, and playful. At times Peppa can be forgetful and bossy, and she can be rude and stubborn if she doesn't know any better, but she will apologize if she realizes she did something wrong. She has a temper at times, which usually only comes out if she fails at something or gets annoyed with George. While Peppa usually doesn't mean any harm, she is quite cheeky. She also embarrasses easily and may pout if she doesn't get her way, but she isn't really spoiled or mean-spirited. She is also naturally proud of her accomplishments and tends to show-off if she knows she can. She dearly loves her family, but she has no problem being blunt with her parents, or teasing George. She idolizes her older cousin and tries to act mature when she is with her- but the moment she sees a muddy puddle, she is unable to resist doing what comes naturally; jumping in it. Gallery Trivia * Peppa has been shown using her left hand, implying she might be left handed or ambidextrous. * She has cried 2 times in the show: in "The Golden Boots," when Mrs. Duck stole her golden boots, and in "The Olden Days", she and Suzy cried as babies. * She eats spaghett. * Peppa was voiced by Lily Snowden-Fine for series 1. Cecily Bloom takes her place during series 2, and Harley Bird then replaces her starting with series 3 and onwards. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pigs Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters